Harry Potter: How To Woo A Beautiful Girl
by KingdomImii
Summary: RnR When a new girl in town comes to live with the headmaster, heads are turned. Not the one that she wants, Draco Malfoy. Will she get him or will she settle for Ron/Harry or the twins? Not if Hermione can help it...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Introducing...

(Dumbledore's POV)

The great hall was louder and more rowdy than last year, with the volume growing as time passed, students and teachers alike. All waiting most impatiently for McGonagall and the young boys and girls ready to become brand new and amazing parts of the wizading community. Plus I could introduce my wonderful guest, I do hope they take to her as I would feel ashamed that I did not let her live up to her parents memory. Ah, I think that's them now, I do love the sorting; it reminds me of when I was a young student in Gryffindor, and my adventures as such. Just like our young Mr. Potter and friends.

(End POV)

(Katsumi Yuri POV)

It seemed much larger in descriptions, but that didn't mean that it wasn't a big hall. So many students bet they all think they're the best because they go to Hogwarts. They should see the schools in Japan, it would make them sit up straight and let them know that they can be beaten. I do miss my old school so, such a beautiful place surrounded by culture and life. Not desolate and cold like here. If only they were still alive then maybe my home would not have been lost to this dreary castle in the middle of nowhere. I must stay calm, for my godfather would hate to see me dishonour my family's memory.

(End POV

Harry and Ron chatted away lively, as Hermione read a book as usual. The weasley twins, both heads bent together staring intently at the group of soon to be first years, sat next to them. They lent over Hermione, making her jump back and drop her book. Her face was like thunder but they took no notice and nudged Ron. He and harry stopped talking to find themselves with their heads turned by Fred and George to face the first years.

"See the girl with the white hair?" said Fred. Harry spotted her at once. She was tall, with long, stunning blonde tied in a plait that reached her perfectly shaped bottom. She seemed skinny, but not unhealthy, with her big, sea blue eyes and full pale lips. She seemed to notice the gormless looks being given to her by many of the male population, but simply rolled her eyes, merely glancing at certain people. Harry was one of them.

"She's bloody gorgeous" Ron breathed, Hermione scowled at him, thunderous once more. She replied,

"_I_ don't think she's _that_ pretty", burying herself into her books, Ron gave harry a confused look, simply saying,

"Girls, eh?" with which harry laughed and agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: so you don't talk much?

(Katsumi Yuri POV)

The Sorting was long and boring, with maybe a hundred or so kids lined up to take the plunge to have their most important decision made for them. A ridiculous notion with which I strongly disagreed, but who was I to judge? This was after all HIS school and it had always worked like this. I just wish it would hurry up; my legs ached and complained about their harsh treatment.

For what felt like an age, all the puny, squabbling and petrified eleven year olds were all safely nestled away on their house tables each one given friendly advice by many older years. Except for me, who was left standing, surrounded by people staring at wondering why I was still alone. Still standing there waiting to be Sorted, while everybody was ready, done, finished. Happy. I prayed for it to end, thankfully my prayers were, for once, answered.

"If we can just wait for one more moment, we have a special guest that waits to be Sorted. Let me introduce Katsumi Yuri from the prestigious Misuki-Essa school in Japan. She will be joining the fourth years in whichever house she is chosen to. Please show her your countries pride and take her under your wings and make sure she is looked after." Oh god's, why does he have to embarrass me so? I do not need this sort of problem, I have men falling all over me normally, and you don't need to tell them that they can do it with your permission. I put my head in my hands and waited to the speech to be over. I could feel the stares all over my body, it was almost like finding out my parents were dead all over again. I heard my name being called and I knew it was time to become a member of the crowd.

I put the rag of a hat on, feeling somewhat stupid as it flopped over my eyes. This was so not like Japan. They had an arm and wand magic scanner, where you could place your wand arm in and it would give you a designated dorm. Being placed into houses seemed trivial and just made to make unwanted rivalry and competitiveness.

"you don't have to think so much my dear, I know that placing children into houses is wrong but it is what I was designed to do. Now where to put you my dear." Said a very peculiar and old sounding voice in my head. I knew it was my head because it sounded clear as a bell, unlike the muffled speech it would have been otherwise. I did not think of a reply, I did not need to.

"You have a brilliant mind I see, very intelligent. Already high progressed in magic I see, even a goddaughter to the headmaster of this generation. Aren't we a lucky girl? You have the drive and a thirst to prove yourself, like another certain gentleman I have once had under here. Now where to put you, Slytherin or Gryffindor??"

This time I thought of a reply, "Put me in Gryffindor."

"Are you sure? You could be great in either house you know? And Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness?" Again I mentally replied no. And I sort of mentally felt the hat sigh and what I thought was a whisper of "there goes another one" then a great big roar came from the tattered old piece of cloth: "GRYFFINDOR!"

As I slowly took the hat off and slowly walked to my designated table, all eyes were on me. I wonder how long I had been under the hat for. It must have been at least five to ten minutes. But in another train of thought I knew that all those eyes would definitely be coming from the males of the Hogwarts community, because I'm quite possibly sure that I just saw a girl slap her boyfriend for looking at me. I looked for a place to sit, finding none, until a pair of fiery red-headed twins parted for me, pushing an already angry girl into someone that seemed slightly familiar. I sat down and smiled thanks at them, while I waited for the feast to begin.

"so you don't talk much then?" Said one of the twins, which I was sure, was called Fred but was probably George. I had seemed to attract a small fan club in which the girl from earlier, a bushy mousey brown haired was stuck in the middle seemingly glaring straight at me with what felt like pure hatred. I gave her one back, and carried on eating my full Sunday dinner that I had picked out form the boundless amount of food. There was one boy that did not talk to me, or look at me. He just sat there, next to the glaring girl eating his food. He still looked so familiar, yet I could not place his face. Until he turned at looked at me and his piercing green eyes met mine, then the name hit me and I just smiled. He lent over, as the girl automatically moved out the way as his hand lay outstretched for me to shake it. I did so; still smiling at the thought of what this "wonder boy" was going to do next.

"hi, I'm harry potter, you must be Katsumi Yuri right?" god he was lame. Yes he maybe one of the most famous of all men in the world, but come one? Is he really that stupid, but then again he's a guy. Though the guys from home where much better skilled at talking to women, but maybe if you're a celebrity male, you probably expect women to fall at your feet. Bet they've been throwing themselves at him ever since he came here, but not me I ain't not fan girl even if he is kinda cute. I just gave him a withering stare and a raised eyebrow before returning to my dinner, I did not need somebody famous trying to get into my knickers.

I followed after the "perfects" as they took the first years on the tour from the great hall to the dorms. I made sure I memorised every turn, every corridor and every stair on the way. Just so I could be sure to get to breakfast in the morning, I did not want to miss post, I know how many I'll end up having if I do. The journey was slow, only because the first years took forever to get upstairs. How long does it take to get up a flight of bloody stairs? It's not like your being asked to solve the puzzle of the universe or walk up mount Everest in a pair of high heels. But still I remained calm not wishing to unleash the anger building inside me at this very moment.

When we finally reached the dorms, I found myself looking in the beautiful common room with huge plush chairs and a large fireplace. There were a couple of small tables and what seemed like a large notice board. I was told that I had a certain dorm which would be mine for however long I stayed at Hogwarts for, oh how fun. I suppose I'll be stuck with some annoying bitches that I will probably end up murdering. Well I can always reply that it wasn't really my fault, hopefully that might work.

I made my way up to the room, counting the numbers and years on the door. Thankfully finding the right one, I slowly pushed it open to find it blissfully empty but alas I knew it would not last for long. I saw my heavy trunk parked outside the bed nearest the bathroom. Ah something good has finally come out of this long day, I can finally have a proper shower. I flopped onto my four poster bed and I let all that happened to me wash over my body, and for a full moment I let my emotions shine out into the night. This however was cut short by loud bangs from nearby beds, I darted my head out wand in my hand only to see a bunch of shocked and scared faces staring back at me. I relaxed my face and sighed, ready to lean back and dwell on the not so forgotten past. But alas my plans were once again cut short due to the fact someone decided to try and talk to me.

"Katsumi? Why do all the boys like you but you don't even say a word?" said the bookworm from earlier this evening. I popped my head and shoulders out and shrugged, looking the girl straight in the eye, while the to others smiled simply. They were both pretty but seemed bland to me, compared to the vibrancy of my Japanese friends. I went to lie back down for the second time only to have her talk to me again! God can't she get the hint? If Mr. "I'm Harry Potter" is anything to go by then probably not, but she is female maybe she should have some sense. I stuck my head for the third time and looked at the, now semi-naked, girls.

"My name's Hermione granger. Welcome to Hogwarts, if you need help catching up, I'm always here" she said with a sickly, sweet smile that reeked show off, I couldn't help but rub it in her face that I was probably much, much better than her. I took out my wand and slowly in my head I found a spell and began to right the words "thank you" in the air. The look on her face was priceless, as well as the two shocked ones of the others. I couldn't help myself but break into a big grin as I wiped them away with a flick of the wrist. As I finally managed to rest my head for the first time in two days, I felt myself feel slightly better after rubbing it in Hermione's face. Even if I know I shouldn't have done it, it's been so long since I've ever been able to show off what I've got to other people. I just hope mother's watching me and not thinking I'm being a complete and utter imbecile, though knowing her, she will, whereas father would be loving it. The memory of them brought a wave of tears, dying to spill over but I held it in. Closing my eyes and allowing the feeling to pass, I knew one day I would have to let myself cry for them but it would be a while before I could ever feel safe enough to be able to do so. Especially in this place.


End file.
